Shades Of Grey
by Naflower05
Summary: I used to see in black and white, good and evil, light and dark. But when I met Sirius Black he taught me to see in shades of grey.' Ashley has been a Deatheater since she was 13. Can Sirius change the way she thinks? Full summary inside. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** 'I used to see in black and white, good and evil, light and dark. But when I met Sirius Black he taught me to see in shades of grey.' Ashley has been a Deatheater since she was 13, she belives that she is evil, and nothing can change that. But then Sirius shows her a whole other life, where she can be truly happy. But to get it she has to sacrifice everything she has ever known, and in the process might lose herself. Can Sirius save her or is it too late?

Author's Note: Ok, in a way this story was inspired by _Fire Burns, Carpe Diem, _and _Fallen Angel_ by Dactyl. They were amazing and I would definatly read them. (In that order too.) I hope you enjoy, read and review! =]

* * *

My name is Ashley Sanders. I'm 15 years old. I have straight black hair that comes down to my chest. My eyes are hazel. I am currently sitting in my room waiting to be called for dinner, and I am a Deatheater.

I know, you probably thinking 'A Deatheater? At that age?' while, let me tell you about myself- or seeing as you sort of already know about me, my history. I am a pureblood although I have no idea who my parents are. Here's what I know about them:

-They are both purebloods.

-At least one of them is/was a Deatheater.

-They are faithful to 'The Cause'.

-If my looks are anything to go by, they are good looking.

-And they didn't want a daughter.

So, they just decided to just drop me on Voldemort- Oh yeah, I have no problem saying his name. He's basically the closest thing to a father I have, and that is really sad. He raised me since I was a baby, and taught me everything I know, Oh, I almost forgot. I'm home-schooled. Or at least I have been but that is about to change soon. You see, Voldemort has decided he needs someone at Hogwarts to tell him what's going on, so in a couple of weeks that's where I'm headed.

I'm very ahead of everyone my age, I can already disapparate, even though you're supposed to wait until you're 17. I also just happen to know a lot of Dark magic. I'm not really sure why, it might have something to do with the fact that I've been raised by Deatheaters and have been one for… how long now, since I was 13, yeah, two years now. That might have something to do with it but I'm just not sure. As you can probably tell by now, I'm very sarcastic, and have a sick sense of humor. But you can hardly blame me, I mean come on, just look at who I've been raised around.

Well, I have to go to dinner, let's hope no one gets murdered or crucioed today, well… lets just stick with murdered, because no one being crucioed is really too much to ask of our dear Voldemort. That happens a lot, it may sound disturbing that I can just talk about it with ease and not really care, but I leaned a very important lesson at a very young age. "Do _not_ interfere with the _Dark Lord's _business, just be glad it isn't you. Be quiet, sit by and be glad that you are not the one at the receiving end of his wand." says the git Malfoy.

I don't have to worry about that as much, well at least not being murdered. Voldemort knows I'm too valuable to do any permanent damage to me, but that doesn't mean I'm safe from everything. But I really have to go unless I want to get in trouble for being late, and here, that does not mean getting yelled at. There's probably some important person that's going to be donating to 'The Cause' or something like that. I put on some of my finest dress robes and head downstairs.

Sure enough when I get into the sitting room I see a man with black hair and grey eyes in one of our most comfortable armchairs and I can tell he is either rich, or really important. Another observation is that for an old guy he is pretty good looking. He and Voldemort are discussing in hushed tones, and when I enter Voldemort looks up. "Ah, Ashley, so glad you could join us." When he speaks the other man seems to notice me as well, because he stands up as Voldemort continues. "This is Mr. Black and he has just donated a _very_ generous amount to our Cause. He will be joining us for dinner." When he mentioned the money that Mr. Black had donated I didn't need the look he gave me to know I had to be extra polite.

"It is very nice to meet you Mr. Black, my name is Ashley, and if there is anything I can do for you please let me know for it would be my pleasure." It's the same thing every time I meet someone who is important. He smiled at me and replied.

"Please, call me Orion." Well at least he is polite as well, some others just treated me like a small, dirty child. At that moment one of the house elves came in and announced dinner was ready and then scuttled out again.

We went into the next room and sat down with other Deatheaters that were at the house that night. We began the meal and the Deatheaters began their reports. As predicted one of them, Lestrange, I believe it was, had failed to kill some Ministry guy and very soon after he gave that report he was on the ground screaming in agony. After he was finished Voldemort left them man on the ground and turned to Orion.

"I don't like when my followers fail me, although I suppose this isn't too bad, I can send a more trustworthy person after him." I guessed this was going to happen so I wasn't too surprised when he turned to me and said "I expect you to take care of it tonight- in fact, bring that brainless thing and show him how it's done." I knew better than to refuse so I just smiled a pleasant smile and told him that I would be pleased to. Orion looked at me, and I'm not sure if I saw amazement, shock, or fear in his eyes.

I tried to use legilimency on him but found he was very good at occlemency, I smirked and when the meal was finished we traveled into the sitting room where they had been earlier. I knew that a very important conversation was going to take place soon, and that I would be a major part of it.

"So, Ashley, as for the assignment you will be undertaking in a few weeks, you are to tell the fool Dumbledore that you were home-schooled and that Deatheaters killed your parents, he'll listen to any good sob-story, and I think if you make it seem like you want nothing to do with Deatheaters or me then he will trust you more. Do not let him know you are an occlemense, but when he tries to enter your mind give him false memories of the night your 'parents' were killed, give him happy memories with them, but do not let him know anything of your real life. He will think he can turn you." I took all this in, and nodded my agreement. "You will be entering your Fifth year and you _will_ be in Slytherin." I could hear the threat behind his words, and nodded once again. He continued with Mr. Black about meaningless things and I stood.

"I will head off now to take care of Mr. Judson. Where is Lestrange, I am taking him with me?"

"Ask Lucius, he should know."

"Very well, Good night My Lord, Mr. Bl- Orion." And with that I exited the room and went to find Malfoy.

When I had finally located Lucius he was in no mood to corporate. "Malfoy, where is Lestrange?" He just looked up at me.

"Why do you want to know?" Why is he giving me such a hard time?

"I need to teach him a lesson." I caught his look. "No, I'm not going to crucio him, the Dark Lord has already done that, I'm going to teach him how to properly kill someone when you're assigned to."

"Well, I'm not sure I know where he is." I'm getting really sick of this stupid git. I guess the only way to get something from him was to use force. I pulled out my wand and shoved it into his throat.

"Tell. Me. Where. He. Is." I said my voice low and menacing without any hint of my normally polite tone. With ever word I pushed my wand into his neck a little deeper. I could see in his eyes he was scared.

"He's in his room, on the second floor." I removed my wand.

"Thank you." My voice was back to its sweet tone, and I started to walk towards the door. "Oh and Malfoy." I said turning back to him.

"Yeah?" I hit him with the Cruciatus Curse, ignoring his screams as he fell to the floor. After about twenty seconds I lifted it.

"Next time, tell me what I want to know right away." My voice was deadly and he was on the ground panting, but I could see him nod his head. I walked out leaving him on the ground.

* * *

Author's Note: Not really sure how much I like how it turned out, but if you liked it please let me know by clicking that little button that says 'Review this Story/Chapter' and leaving me a short message. I would even be happy if you left a "=]" if you liked it or a "=[" if you didn't. So please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, first of all HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! This chapter is pretty morbid and I'm not really sure where all of that came from, but. I hope you enjoy. =]

* * *

I apparated to the outskirts of a town about 10 miles away and had to wait for my oaf of a partner to arrive when he did I told him to be silent and to disillusion himself. He did as he was told, and then followed me into the town. I stopped outside a house, and check for wards. They were there but I could easily break them.

"Make sure you have your mask on, we don't want anyone recognizing us." I told Lestrange once I had finished de-warding the house. "Let's go." Once we were inside I removed the disillusionment charm off myself and he quickly followed suit. Silently we crept through the house, peering into room after room until we came across one where a sleeping form was outlined against the widow in the room. I went in to check that it really was the person we were looking for. He was single and had no children but I still had to check.

It was him, and he had foolishly left his wand on the bed-side table, I always slept with mine under my pillow, I reached out a pale hand and picked it up. Then I switched on the light and tapped his shoulder until he woke with a start.

He looked around and went to grab for his wand, "Looking for this?" I asked holding up his wand, he stared at me wide eyed.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Who am I?" I repeated his question. "I am the 'who' when you say 'Who's there?' I am the darkness that you can't see through. But most importantly I am you worst nightmare, and a Deatheater." When I finished the fear etched clearly on his face intensified. "You know, my master isn't very pleased with what you've been doing." I shook my head. "My companion here," I gestured towards Lestrange. "Was supposed to silence you once and for all, but he messed up. So he was punished, and I was sent to do it right." He spluttered before he was able to form a coherent sentence.

"But you- you're- you're just a girl, a teenager."

"And I happen to have more knowledge, experience, and practice than the oaf behind me who is at least six years older than me. Now do you know what Lord Voldemort told me to do to you?" he shook his head. "He told me to kill you." Eyes flashed with fear. "But you know what I'm going to do?"

"Let me live?" he said hopefully. At this I actually laughed.

"No, I'm going to make you wish I would just kill you, you will be begging for death by the time I'm done with you." He was absolutely cowering now. "Crucio." He was screaming and writhing in pain. I sat there and watched him a small smile curving on my lips. "

"Pay attention Lestrange, I want you to learn how to do something properly for once." I glanced back at him to see him watching me with something like awe in his eyes. After I had had my fun I bent down to look the man I was about to kill in the face. I removed my mask so he would see my real face.

"You should have chosen a lowly job, and not spoken out against my master. He always does seem to catch up with those that do. Now, before I kill you I want you to do me a favor. I want you to write a message to all your friends, and family. I want you to tell them how wrong they were, and that you paid the price for speaking out, and you don't want them to have to face the same thing." He seemed like he was about to say something but I cut him off. "Wait! one more thing. I want you to write it in your own blood." Speaking of which, what was left seemed to drain from his face. "Oh! And if you say you won't I will just have to force you to. I've already mastered it, but you can always use some practice when it come to the Imperious curse."

"Then I hope you need lots of practice because I will never tell my friends to kneel to filth like you." Then he spit in my face. I punched him and wiped off my face.

"You will regret your decision." _Imperio. _I thought as I pointed my wand at him. I watched smirking as he struggled with the curse and then succumbed to my will. He then got out paper and a knife. He cut his arm and wrote on the paper with his blood. When he was finished he signed it with his name.

After I checked that the message was correct I released the spell. "Looks like you really did do what I asked. Thanks." He just stared at me in horror. "Goodbye." I gave a small wave and then I ended his life. "Avada Kedavra." His eyes lost their spirit as he slumped lifeless to the ground. I stood up and turned to exit the room. "Let's go." Lestrange followed wordlessly. When we exited his house I paused. "Morsmode."

Something flew out of my wand towards the sky. A colossal skull, green and glittering, with a serpent protruding from its mouth. It rose in the sky, looking like a constellation made of emerald stars. We started to walk away and it settled.

Once we reached the area where we had appeared I said. "Let's get back to headquarters." With that I disapparated.

When I went to report to Voldemort he was very pleased. "We will have to see how The Prophet Reacts to this." He said with an evil smile. "Goodnight Ashley, you have done very well."

"Goodnight my Lord." I left his presence and went to my room. I was exhausted, but I lay on my bed for hours thinking about what I had done that night. I had only been told to kill him, why had I done all of the extra things? I told myself it was to show off for Mulciber, but I still had this weird feeling. I had come to the realization long ago that I was evil. I killed and tortured people for the simple reason that I was told, and that I felt no remorse.

There was no way I could be good, not with the things I had already done. Sometimes I felt disgusted with myself when I thought about what I had done. But somehow I always managed to push it off onto Voldemort. I blame him for what happened to me, but I am not stupid enough to not do as I was told, or to voice my opinions. Something like that could get me killed no matter how valuable I was.

As much as I may hate Voldemort I did fear him. I'm positive that if faced with a boggart it would turn into him. I think that might be why I did all the extra things tonight. If you gain his approval he is less likely to harm you. So in a way I work out of fear. But I'm the only one that knows that. Everyone else just thinks I work because I'm loyal. Wait, what am I saying, I do work out of loyalty. I am forever loyal to Voldemort. I don't want to join stupid Dumbledore. With that thought I was able to fall asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: So did you think it was too morbid? What do you think about her thoughts on Voldemort? Let me know by leaving a review. By the way, if you caught the Nightmare Before Christmas Reference then congrats. Next Chapter should be up somewhat soon. =]


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: In the last two chapters I changed Mulciber as the one who was going on the mission with her to Lestrange. This is because I thought Mulciber was in the same year as Lucius Malfoy who was a Prefect when The Marauders arrived at Hogwarts, but it turns out that he isn't. So I changed it to Rabastan Lestrange, who was the brother to Rodolphus Lestragne, husband of Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange.

* * *

I was making my way through Kings Cross I knew where the platform was and how to get onto it. With a few furtive glances around I stepped through the barrier and onto platform nine and three-quarters. There were small children either jumping with excitement or clinging to their parents scared of leaving them.

I saw older students that were reassuring their parents they would be good this year. I saw teenagers with cats and owls. I didn't have an owl. I had and Eagle. Thanos. He was pitch black and a faithful companion. He had never failed to deliver anything to anyone.

There were tons of compartments but it still took me a long time to find an empty one. I put my trunk in the overhead rack and sat down. I thought over my cover story, making sure there were no flaws.

My name was going to stay Ashley Sanders, however my parents were going to be 'Hannah and Danny Sanders'. Death Eaters killed them on August 16th. I was fifteen years old, and my birthday was staying the same, February 26th. I thought over the memories I had made up to give Dumbledore. Memories of a picnic, a fight, a trip to the beach, and the night they died. I think this was the best of them all.

---

_I had been at Sarah's house and I was walking home in the dark. When I reached my block I saw something green hanging in the sky over my house. A skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. 'Oh no! Please no.' I dropped my bag and ran the rest of the way. My door was blown off its hinges inside all the pictures had been knocked of the walls. When I entered the dining room the chairs had been knocked askew and the table was on its side, missing a leg. I entered the living room to find a horrible sight: my parent's bodies lying there with glassy eyes staring up at the ceiling next to them was a message in familiar handwriting, my dad's._

'_We have died because we spoke out against the Dark Lord. He who is almighty and powerful. We paid the price for our foolishness. Do not make the same mistake. Bow to him and he will show you the proper way._

_~Daniel Sanders'_

_I sank to the ground and cried, I cried until I blacked out._

---

Good isn't it? The old fool will believe it and he will never suspect me for what I truly am. A Death Eater. Just then the compartment door opened and someone came in. It was a girl. She had red hair and green eyes. She seemed kind of nervous. Good, people should be nervous when they walk in the same room as me. "Hi, umm, well, you see I was patrolling the umm halls because you see, umm, I'm a prefect." Get on with it or shut up.

"Good for you." I went with the sarcastic approach.

"Yeah, so, umm, well I was patrolling and I noticed you sitting alone in here."

"That's because I like being alone." I wonder if she will take the hint and leave.

"Yes, well, umm, you see, umm, the thing is, well, I've never exactly seen you before and I can kinda tell you're not a first year." She tried to throw in some humor but I just looked at her, stony faced. "Well so uhh I was wondering are you new this year?"

"No I've been at Hogwarts for four years and you just never noticed me." I left it at that and was amused as I saw her trying to figure out if I really had been in the same school with her for four years and never even saw me. "Of course this is my first year idiot. I've been home-schooled until now."

"Oh. So what year are you going into?" I sighed; I really had to get rid of her. She was probably a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff. But she defiantly wasn't a Slytherin. I decided to humor her before she left.

"Fifth."

"Do you know what house-"

"Slytherin. Your probably a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff because your not Slytherin material and you can't be a Ravenclaw because you not smart enough to leave me alone." She looked insulted and like she was about to say something but I cut her off before she could. "Now leave or I _will_ hex you." She stood up and stomped off, I just smiled to myself, it made me feel better to know I had pissed someone off. Hopefully now I would be able to spend the rest of the journey in peace. But of course that wouldn't be able to happen. About an hour later someone else came into her compartment, or four someone's.

She looked at them and glared. "Can I help you?" Three of them looked slightly familiar spoke.

"Well we heard there was a new student and we came to hex you. Ow!" One of the others had elbowed him.

"Idiot! You weren't supposed to tell her." He hissed, then he said to me. "We actually came to congratulate you for pissing off the mudblood so much."

"Mudblood?"

"Red hair, in Gryffindor. Ring any bells?"

"Oh! Her, yeah well she was annoying, coming in here and trying to talk to me even though I made it quite clear that _I like to be left alone_." I emphasized that last part hoping they might also catch the hint. "Also I wouldn't advise trying to hex me, there may be four of you, but I know enough hexes to make you head spin. Oh, and try to remember, the Cruciatus Curse isn't the only curse to cause pain. It's just the only one that's illegal." They stood there open mouthed just gaping at me.

Then the one who had elbowed the other said "Now I'm glad Mulciber let that slip." Mulciber? Where had I heard that before? Oh Yeah! He was a Death Eater. Must be why they look familiar.

"Are you lot in Slytherin?"

"Yes."

"Then sit down and tell me your names." They sat down and the one that ad congratulated her spoke.

"I'm Robert Avery, this is Evan Rosier." He said while pointing to the person to his left. "The one to my right is Severus Snape, and that" he gestured to the boy who had told her what they were really going to do. "Is Josh Mulciber. Now, who are you?"

"My name is Ashley Sanders. I recognize Rosier, Avery and Mulciber, I know your father's. Does the other one, Snape, does he know what they do?" The three of them looked at me dumbstruck. Snape looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"How did- how- How do you know?" Rosier asked.

"Tell me if he's trustworthy and I'll tell you how I know."

"Yeah he's trustworthy now tell how you know are fathers are- you know."

"This is how." And I pulled up my left sleeve so they could see the Dark Mark emblazoned in my skin. The looked at it then at me and back at my mark. Robert was the first to speak.

"I thought He didn't give it out this early." The awe in his tone was very recognizable.

"Well if you live with him you can get it when you thirteen." They sat there trying to figure out what I had said. Then Snape realized.

"You mean you live with Him?"

"Ever since I was a baby. I've been home-schooled until he wanted someone at Hogwarts, and here I am perfect age, so he sent me." Then I told them about my cover story and told them not to blow it.

They started asking me questions and I was answering them until they asked something different.

"Have you used an Unforgivable?" Mulciber asked this.

"I've used all three on multiple occasions. You tend to when you're in service to Lord Voldemort." They all gasped.

"You said his name!"

"Yeah, I don't have a problem with saying it." We continued to talk until they ran out of questions and I started asking them some. I knew about Hogwarts, but I didn't know about current teachers.

A little after it became dark the door opened again emitting four more boys, one with untidy black hair, hazel eyes and glasses, another with shaggy black hair and grey eyes, a third with sandy colored hair and a few scars on his face, and the last who was short, pudgy and quite ugly and rat like.

The boy with glasses spoke first. "Well look, a compartment full of Slytherins." Now really I haven't even been sorted yet and people are calling me a Slytherin.

"Actually we have four Slytherins and someone who hasn't been sorted yet." They all turned to look at me. Then the one with sandy hair said.

"Yeah, she's right, she is new, and so she hasn't been sorted yet."

"But she's sitting with a compartment of Slytherins so we will obviously class her as one." Said the boy with the glasses.

"Anyways, if she can stand their company she's probably going to join them in their snake hole." Says shaggy-haired grey-eyed kid.

"True, I am aiming to be in Slytherin, but I haven't been placed there _yet_ so you can't really call me a Slytherin." I gave them a cheeky smirk. "Anyways who are you?"

The one with the sandy hair and scars introduced them. "I'm Remus Lupin, this," he points at the short ugly one. "is Peter Pettigrew. That" now his finger is pointing towards the boy with black hair and glasses. "is James Potter, and finally we have" he points at the one with black hair and grey eyes that I'm trying to figure out why he looks so familiar. "is Sirius-"

"Black!" They all look at my in confusion.

"How do you-" he began but I cut him off.

"Is your father Orion? He has to be, you look so much like him, hair, eyes, everything. Although you probably lack his manors." Everyone in the compartment was staring at me. It was then that I realized my mistake. How would I have known Orion if I wasn't involved in the Death Eaters? Crap! Try and explain this away.

"Uhh, how do you know who my father is and what he looks like?" Black was questioning. Think fast Ashley!

"I met him, he was talking to my- my father about work, and he was really nice so I remembered him." The Slytherins started smirking again because they realized how I _really_ knew Orion. But the Gyffindors were still suspicious.

"Who is your father?" Black asked me.

"He's uh- well his name was Daniel Sanders, I'm Ashley by the way." The one called Remus realized something.

"Was?" Okay, act like you really lost your father. I made myself go to that state where you are trying to hold back tears before I answer.

"He- he was murdered." Their faces turned from suspicion to shock. "This- this summer, a- along with my mum. I was out of the house or the D-Death Eaters might have killed me too." Then I acted as if I had let something slip. Bring my hand to my mouth and let one tear over flow the rim as I bent my head.

"I'm so sorry." Said a voice that sounded like Remus. I nodded and looked straight again.

"Thank you." But Black looked at me.

"By Death Eaters? And you want to be in Slytherin? With all of the evil Death Eater Wannabe's? Why does this not make since?" I turned to look at him.

"You're forgetting the real traits of a Slytherin. Slytherin's are cunning, ambitious, and use any means to achieve their ends. And I will go to any length for revenge." They were surprised at the ferocity in my voice towards the end of my sentence. The ugly Pettigrew kid even squealed. Then the one called James said.

"Right, we'll just be going then." Pettigrew needed no second invitation and he scampered out of the compartment, but Sirius looked like he was going to object so James just dragged him out. Remus left behind his friends. I went to shut the door and waited until they were far enough away to not be in hearing until I burst out laughing. Soon the Slytherins joined in with me.

"Hahaha- they actually believed- hahaha- that Death Eaters- hahaha0 killed my parents hahaha." Snape recovered first.

"Well with the waterworks act you put on it was hard not to believe you." He said.

"Yeah, I mastered that at a young age, it's very convincing."

Just then the train screeched to a stop and we got off. They showed me along the path to where carriges were waiting. They were being pulled by Thestrals, I had seen many people die, and had killed most of them so they were visible to me. We got in one and rode in silence until it stopped and we got out. I found myself looking at a magnificent castle, with tall turrets that were shrouded in fog. We made our way in through the double doors where I was greeted with a very strict looking women.

"This way Ms. Sanders, you will be sorted in the Headmasters office." I followed her to a Gargoyle that she gave a password to and then I went up the spiral staircase into the Headmasters office.

"Ah! Ms. Sanders, let's get you sorted, shall we?"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is super crappy. It was longer but my computer shut down and wouldn't let me reopen it so I had to start all over, and I couldn't remember all the details I had put in before. also sorry if she seemed too friendly with The Marauders. Leave a review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: HAPPY HARRY POTTER DAY!!! This chapter is dedicated to Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince, which came out today.

* * *

"_Ah, Miss Sanders, let's get you sorted shall we?"_

I stepped into the circular office and looked around. The walls were adorned with the portraits of previous Headmasters who all appeared to be sleeping. There was a phoenix on a perch near the door. Its head was folded carefully under its wing. Sitting behind the desk was an old man with a long white beard, half-moon spectacles behind which his sparkling blue eyes were meant to look friendly, but I saw as calculating and deceiving.

I gave him a small, tight-lipped smile, which he took as a sign of nervousness, but was really because I thought he wasn't worth my time. Sitting on a stool was an old bettered hat. "Just place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will do the rest." I nodded and moved forward, lifting the hat onto my head. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head."

Hmmm… Cunning, very cunning indeed. High ambitions… Slytherin seems to be where you belong, yet there are other qualities here as well, strong loyalty, but doubt lingers in your mind. Are you on the wrong path? Only you can answer that.

'Slytherin, it has to be Slytherin.' I thought as hard as I could.

Are you sure? Well then, you'll go to…

"SLYTHERIN!" Relief flooded through my body at the hat's words. Dumbledore gave me a curt nod, and suddenly I heard applause. I turn around and see one of the portraits is no longer sleeping, but clapping enthusiastically.

"Good job on making Slytherin! I'm Phineas Nigellus, and I was in Slytherin myself." I nodded in thanks and turned back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Congratulations Ashley, now onto more serious matters, please except my humblest apologies at your loss." I felt his mind begin to probe mine so I locked all my real memories in a tight vault and pushed forward tons of fake ones. He sifted through them until he found the one of my 'parents' death. He apparently found them satisfying because I felt him retreating from my mind. "Well, other technicalities can be sorted out later; if we don't hurry we'll be very nearly late to the start of term feast."

When we left his office he brought the sorting hat with him, and on the way down to the Great Hall he explained to me what was going to happen. The first years would be sorted while I waited in the entrance hall, then he would announce that there was a transfer student. My name would be called, I would enter and walk up and stand in front of the staff table where Dumbledore would tell the students where I had been sorted and I would walk to the Slytherin table.

We arrived in the Entrance Hall and I waited while he gave the sorting hat to the strict woman from before. Then he left down a different corridor, I'm assuming there's a back way into the Hall for teachers.

The small children looked scared and they were jumping at the slightest noise. Some were even looking at me in fear. The strict lady led them away into the hall and I got a glimpse of the inside. There were long tables which split the students up according to house. All of the heads turned to watch the sorting. I leaned against the wall and waited for it to end so my name would be called and I could get this over with.

Finally I heard Dumbledore's voice ring out over the crowd. "This year it is my immense pleasure to say that our Fifth year class will have a special addition. Please give a warm welcome to our new transfer student, Ashley Sanders." I walked in, there were many gasps and all eyes were on me. I could already hear them starting to whisper, but I just held my head high and moved gracefully towards the front of the hall. When I reached the staff table I turned to face the crowd. Dumbledore continued, "She has been placed in Slytherin" There was a scattered round of applause, "and I hope you can all help her feel welcome and at home here at Hogwarts. Now, I fear I have kept all you hungry students waiting, so without further ado, tuck in." As I made my way to the Slytherin table I heard the sound start to build as everyone began talking (mostly about me). I found a seat at the table near the boys I had met on the train. I served myself food and was just about to start eating when I felt someone's gaze on me. I turned around searching; I saw nothing so I started to eat. A couple minutes later I felt it again. This time my eyes went straight to the Gryffindor table and I saw a falsh of black hair, as if someone had been watching me and had just turned away. I saw the familiar faces of the boys from the train. What were their names again? Oh yeah, James, Remus, Sirius Black and that one annoying, twitchy boy. Who cares what his name is. I went back to eating and ignored the feeling of being watched the rest of the night.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get it up today. In other news someone keeps flaming my stories. The same person is flaming almost every story I update/upload. They leave annonymous reviews, and it's really starting to annoy me. Seriously, if you don't like my stories then you don't have to read them. Also, they always know when my stories come out, so they obviously have me on alert. If my stories are so bad they make you "want to puke" or whatever, then don't read them. It's that simple. I have left the reviews up if you care to read them. They are on the stories _Remain Forever, Shades of Grey _and_ Friends Forever._ And if you feel the need to read stories you don't like, keep the critisism reasonable, because you just sound like and idiot when your trying to insult me. Thank you,

Naflower05


	5. Chapter 5

That night when I went up to my dormitory it was already occupied by my dorm mates. I found my trunk and started undoing my wards. I heard them whispering behind me. I caught fragments but it mostly consisted of: "You do it." "_I'm _not going to do it, why don't you?" "Willow is in charge, why doesn't she?" "Yeah, do it Willow, we'll be right behind you." "But- fine, let's go." I had opened my trunk and I was sifting through it to find my nightclothes when I felt them all come up behind me.

"Excuse me?" I simpering, prissy voice spoke up.

I turned around, "Yes?" a girl with wavy blond hair stepped forward.

"Hi, my name is Willow, and these are my friends. We would just like to let you know that we are the popular girls, and if you want to join our group, we'll have to see how cool you are." Her statement was so funny I could've laughed, in fact I did. I laughed right there.

"You've got to be kidding me? Why would I want to be a groupie, there to tell you how pretty you look, hoping you'll be nice, and let me stay 'popular'? No if anyone should be bowing down at anyone else's feet, you should be down at mine." To say they looked quite affronted would be an understatement.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, you're not excused. Now if you don't mind I'll be going to sleep." They went off into a group on the other side of the dorm. I changed into my pajamas and put up the wards on my belongings before I climbed into bed and lay there until they stopped talking and fell asleep. Then I too drifted into unconsciousness.

The next morning when I woke up at 5.00am I thought I would have to get up and do something for the Dark Lord before I remembered I was at Hogwarts. I got up and showered, before getting ready for the day. It was six, and all my roommates were still asleep. I grabbed my bag and a book to read before heading down to the common room. No one was there so I was able to get the best seat on a couch by the fire and read peacefully until 6.30 when I heard someone coming down from the staircase. I turned around to see a boy with black hair and gray eyes. He was very familiar, then I remembered Sirius, this must be his brother. He seemed surprised when he saw me.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing down here?" I raised one eyebrow. "Sorry, it's just that I'm not used to anyone else being down here this early." I laughed.

"It's all right. I'm just an early riser by habit. I don't think we've personally met, Ashley Sanders." I offered him my hand, which he gladly accepted,

"Regulus Black."

"A pleasure, I'm sure."

"It certainly is." We sat and talked for a bit. Soon it was seven. "Would you like me to show you the way to the Great Hall?"

"Yeah, thanks." We got up and started walking. "So what Year are you again?" I asked

"Fourth Year." He seems so mature; like he's my age, I wish he were.

"Can't you be in my Year? Please?" He just laughed. We arrived at the Hall relatively fast, when I was reaching for food and eating, I had to keep checking my sleeves, even though I had them made extra long, I still had to make sure, it wouldn't do if they were to come up short, and reveal something. I sat talking to Regulus all through breakfast, and we were leaving together laughing when four Gryffidor boys were coming in. Sirius gave Regulus a glare, but then did a second take when he saw us together. I acted as though I had not seen him, and continued on my way. Regulus showed me to my first class, and told me he would be there at the end of my lesson to show me to the next room. I thanked him and found a seat near the back, I probably wouldn't need to pay attention anyways.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, that was a pathetic excuse for a chapter, I know, it's really short, but I'm going to camp today and I won't be back for three weeks, so I figured you would at least want something before I left, so here it is, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Soon, people started to file in, I recognized the girls from my dorm; they simply turned their noses up at me and walked away. I could really care less, before they know it I will have the whole of Slytherin eating out of the palm of my hand, whether by charm or force was yet to be decided. The boys from the train came and sat by me. Within a couple of minutes the teacher came through, it was the strict woman, whose name I found out to be Professor McGonagall. The class was almost full when the sound of laughing was heard just outside the door. A scowl appeared on McGonagall's face as four boys appeared all laughing to each other. Almost as soon as they got in the door the bell rang. "Boys take your seats, if you are late to my class I will give you all detention.

"But we weren't late Minnie, we were just on time" Smirked Black. I was in shock that anyone could disrespect an authoritative figure, if I ever called Voldemort "Voldie" I would be on the ground so fast it would make your head spin. I looked at Professor McGonagall; her mouth was just a thin line.

"It's Professor McGonagall to you Mr. Black, and five points from Gryffindor, you need to learn about respect." That's what I'm saying. He just smiled at his friends and sat down. McGonagall explained that this year we would take our O.W.L.s, and that it would be important to study and blah, blah, blah, it wasn't like I hadn't already taken them. Off the records of course, but they were easy, nothing to worry about. I zoned out through most of her speech, I may respect her, but if I already knew it, there would be no need to listen. Finally she told us to take out our wands and practice vanishing spells on the snails that had been passed out. With a quick wave of my wand the snail was gone. I then sat back and watched others feeble attempts at doing so.

About ten minutes later when Professor McGonagall came around to check on people's progress she was astounded that I had already vanished it. I didn't mention that I had done it the moment I had gotten the snail. She seemed impressed, giving twenty points to Slytherin and going back to her desk, returning shortly with a rat. "Very good Mrs. Sanders, try giving this a go." With that she walked away to check on other students. I glanced up to see Black glaring at me, he had vanished the shell, but the slug still remained. I watched as Potter who was sitting next to him managed to vanish the snail. I smiled and vanished the rat perfectly, earning another thirty points for Slytherin once McGonagall saw. When the bell rang at the end of the lesson I packed up my things and made my way out the door, Regulus was wait, just like he told me he'd be. How he had gotten here so fast from his class, I have no idea. I smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey, how was your first lesson at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Easy. McGonagall had us vanishing things, it was a piece of cake." I replied.

"Good to know, what do you have next?"

"Free period."

"I've got History of Magic, but I'll skip, I can show you around Hogwarts."

"Won't you get in trouble for that?"

Regulus just laughed it off. "No, it's taught by a ghost, and no one cares about that subject."

"Well if you're sure." I said, still a little unconvinced.

"Its fine, he won't even notice. Now, what do you think, walk around the lake, or start learning to halls of Hogwarts."

"As much as I'd like to know my way around Hogwarts, I would much prefer a walk around the lake." While we had been talking we had reached the entrance hall.

"The lake it is then. Come on," he said as we got out side "I'll race you to that rock." I looked to where he was pointing but realized he had already taken off. I ran after him.

"Hey! Come back here you cheater!" Even though I was fit from being a Deatheater Regulus was in shape as well, that and the head start he had made him seem the winner, but I was about to level the playing field. Pulling out my wand I sent a silent trip jinx at his legs. He fell over and I ran past him, pushing harder now I had gotten in front. I reached the rock and he skidded to a halt moments after myself.

"Cheat." He said accusingly once we had both regained our breath.

"I was just making thing fair, you cheated in the begging." I returned smugly. He just shrugged and started walking away. I caught up to him and we started around the lake. It was peaceful and nice to just listen to Regulus talk about all sorts of different things. Little did I know who else had seen our race.

James Potter and Co. were sitting under one of their favorite trees. It was by the lake and provided a nice amount of shade. They had just come from Transfiguration, and they were discussing the largest topic of conversation at the moment: Ashley Sanders. From what they had seen in Transfiguration, or rather what Sirius had seen and then relayed to the others, was that she was rather good at school. "She would have been a good addition to Gryffindor." James said for what had to have been the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes.

"But did you see her this morning? She was leaving the Great Hall with Regulus, and he was waiting for her at the end of class. Trust him to befriend and probably try to influence the new girl." Said Sirius.

Remus, who was always the voice of reason interrupted here. "But she probably won't be influenced, from what I could tell last night she seriously wanted revenge." And before his friend could say anything he added, "Don't start Sirius, that joke wasn't funny in first year, and it's not funny now. But still, I think there was something off about her, she just didn't seem right. I don't know how to explain it, but my 'sixth sense' defiantly felt something was wrong. But I don't know, I couldn't pin point what it was." Before anyone else could comment on this Sirius spoke up, his gaze fastened to the doors leading into the Great Hall.

"Well, speak of the devil." He said. The others followed his gaze to where an unmistakable Regulus, and a pretty clear Ashley were standing. As they watched Regulus started running, a moment later so did Ashley. She was fit, but so was he. Ashley must have realized this because she pulled out her wand and sent a spell his way. He fell down and she ran past him, stopping at a large rock near the water.

After she had tripped him Regulus had gotten right back up running towards her. Once he had reached her and they said a few words they set off around the lake. "Well," Sirius started, "Looks like they're well acquainted." No one had a response to that, so they just let it hang in the air.

Once we had circled around the lake we sat by it, still talking. "What do you have after this?" Regulus asked.

I consulted my timetable, "Charms, with the Gryffindors." He pulled a face and I laughed. "What about you?" I asked him.

"Potions, with our lovely head of house."

"I have tonight after dinner, once again with the Gryffindors. Are all our classes with them?" I asked.

"Just about." Regulus answered, "We have Herbology with the Ravenclaws, so that isn't too bad." I nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Charms was Lunch, after lunch was Arithmancy then Herbology, which was indeed with the Ravenclaws, then Potions and dinner. That night after dinner I was sitting in the common room. Snape, Mulciber, Rosier and Avery had gone somewhere, probably to terrorize a first year. I had already finished my homework and I was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire. I was thinking over the day when I heard someone clear their throat in a girly, annoying way. I turned to see a group of what appeared to be seventh year girls. "Excuse me." Said one with long straight white blonde hair. "I'm Narcissa, and I would like to sit where you are." I looked over her with a disapproving gaze.

"Excuse me." I replied, "I don't care." She looked as if she had been slapped in the face.

"I'm Narcissa _Black_," she said, emphasizing her last name, "Soon to be Narcissa _Malfoy,_"again with the emphasizing, "Not to mention that I am the most popular girl in Slytherin. I really don't think you want to get on the wrong side of me." Malfoy eh? This could be interesting. And fun.

"Well then, lets have a little chat shall we?" I asked, standing up. Not giving her a chance to answer I grabbed her sleeve and pulled her towards the exit to the common room. "Wonderful." Once we had reached the hall I turned to face her. "I'm assuming that your husband-to-be is Lucius Malfoy." I stated.

"Yes." She said with her 'high importance' voice.

"I wonder, what would people do if they found out he was a Deatheater?" Narcissa's face was priceless.

"You wouldn't- he's not a- unbelievable, such accusations-"

I cut her off before she could continue babbling. "But, lets say I'm not in the mood to out him, which I'm really not, I could make things very difficult for him within the Deatheaters."

"No you couldn't, you don't have the power-"

"Lets get things straight right here." I growled, shoving her up against a wall. "I have more power than you think I do." I pulled up my left sleeve showing her the black skull and snake emblazoned there. She gasped.

"I could go to Dumbledore with this." She said.

I laughed. "I dare you. Just keep in mind how easy it would be to set Lucius up. And they don't allow visitors in Azkaban." She looked horror-struck. "Think I'm bluffing? Go run to Dumbledore; See what happens." She shook her head. "That's what I thought. Now, I need status in Slytherin, and you're going to give it to me." She nodded in defeat and I smiled. "Good." She turned to go back into the common room. "Oh and Cissy?" I called. She turned around. "Since I imagine your going to write dear Lucius about this, tell him hello from me, and remind him to respect his betters." She looked affronted and just turned away. I laughed to myself and decided to take a walk. _What a day?_

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As unsure of some parts of it as I am, I really like her convo with Narcissa, I don't know why, I just do. Well please review! Until next time,

Naflower05


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: *Hides while angry readers throw rotten fruit* ...Sorry? I don't even know what to say. It's been so long, but I didn't give up, I swear! To try and make up for it I have an extra long chapter for you! And some pretty exciting stuff happens! So don't hate me? Well, if there's anyone still reading this, you've waited three years to read this, so I suppose I won't keep you longer with a really long author's note about how sorry I am. So enjoy the chapter! (Published 4/29/12)

* * *

That next night I was sitting alone in my bed reading up on wandless magic when I felt the familiar burning sensation on my left arm. I pulled up my sleeve and looked at the tattoo there. The snake was writhing and it almost looked alive. I got out of bed and check that none of the girls in the dorm had heard me. They hadn't, so I performed all the wards around my bed, disillusioned myself and made my way down to the common room. I could see students sitting in the armchairs by the fire. I made my way over to the portrait hole entrance and waited for someone to enter or leave. It didn't take long, soon some second years came in and I slipped past them easily. I made my way out of the castle and onto the grounds slipping far enough into the forest so I was out of the disaparation barrier. Then I disaparated thinking of only my Lord. I felt the familiar sensation of being pulled through a tube and when I reappeared I was outside a manor. I made my way through the gates and up the walk until I reached the door. A house elf opened the door and I sneered down at it. "I am here to meet with my Lord." I said. It nodded and started walking away. I followed it through hallways and doors until it stopped outside an oak door. I opened it and made my way inside. There was a circle that was mostly formed already. I silently made my way to my spot and I could see Voldemort standing in the center of the circle. I stood silently while others made their reports and watched as some where tortured for their incompetence. As someone was talking I felt a familiar push at my barriers, I let them down and the Dark Lord entered my mind. _Stay behind after the meeting Ashley, you can make your report to me alone._ When he turned to face me I nodded my head so he knew I heard him.

When everyone was done reporting he told us we were dismissed. All the others disaparated but I stayed where I was. When everyone else was gone he motioned for me to follow him. We walked down a hall and into another room, which was smaller that the previous room had been. There was a high backed armchair facing the fire which Voldemort sat in. "Tell me Ashley," he began in a voice like a snakes, "why I am hearing from Lucius that you are threatening his bride to be with his safety? I have also been informed that you are flashing your Mark around. This is unacceptable Ashley, if the old man gets word of what is happening then it will not bode well for us." I knew from the tone of his voice that something would not bode well for me either.

"My Lord, it was necessary for me to threaten her. I needed status in Slytherin, and since she is very popular I knew she could give it to me. I was easily able to find her weakness without even entering her mind. It is obvious she cares for Malfoy as more than someone who her parents betrothed her to. I saw that weakness and exploited it to my advantage. Now I have standing in the house without using all force." He didn't interrupt me, for which I was thankful for.

"Be that as it may Ashley, you cannot go around showing anyone you please that bear my mark. You are not only at Hogwarts to report on the fool running it. I also need you to influence your peers. They need to see what we are doing and why. More importantly Ashley, they need to accept what we are doing. I need as many followers to support my cause as possible, and the younger they are the better. I want people straight out of school. I want people to be waiting to take my mark and prove how worthy they are. I need followers, and you are going to make them see that this is the right way and no other way will be accepted." I had guessed that this was part of my job but I did not realize what a large and important part it really was.

"Yes my Lord, which is another reason I need status and power in Slytherin, so I can sway people more easily to our cause. People are weak, they want power and they want revenge. Which I will be able to offer them, at the price of their support to us. And if that does not sway all of them I bet the others will join out of fear."

"I have full confidence that you will achieve this task Ashley, however you will not show off your Dark Mark again. You will be punished for this, I cannot risk the wring people finding out and this will make sure you remember the next time you are tempted to use it as leverage. Use your skills, I'm sure that they are more than enough to persuade anyone." I knew what was coming before he raised his wand. "_Crucio._" I felt the pain course through my body, and I fell to the ground. My body was convulsing with the pain but I held in my screams, knowing he would think I was weak if I let them escape my mouth.

It seemed like forever before he stopped but I knew it had only been a few minutes. I also knew better than to hope that this was the end. The Dark Lord rarely tortured me, but when he did it was because I deserved it, and he did more to me that to the others. This ensured that I never made the same mistake twice. I was laying on my side with closed eyes and was breathing deeply when I felt the hard tip of a dagger on my arm through my robes. It was there for a second before he applied more pressure and pulled it down my arm. The blade cut my robes and sunk into my arm leaving and white line that soon filled with a dark red liquid that started to stain my robes, blood. He kicked me onto my back and soon the blade was back. Slicing across my stomach, right through the cloth covering my body. My eyes were still closed and I was bitting my lip to stop myself form screaming out. Now he had moved down to my legs, slicing down my left thigh. My clothes were soaking with blood. I was kicked again, but this time onto my stomach. The blade slicing quickly down the left side of my back. Starting at the shoulder and going all the way down to my hip. The entire time he was torturing me Voldemort said nothing, but now he spoke "Do _not_ fail me." I heard him walking away, the door closing, and I knew I was alone.

I tried to stand up and found it very painful. All my muscles were weak from the torture curse, I was limping because of my leg and my back and arm were in a lot of pain. I was losing blood fast and I knew I had to get back to Hogwarts where I had potions to help with the healing. I made my way to the door and somehow out of the house, down the walk and out of the gates. I knew it would be very hard to aparate back to Hogwarts. I gritted my teeth and turned on the spot. The feeling of aparation was even more uncomfortable with my injuries but I made it back to the Forbidden Forest without splinching myself.

Slowly, very slowly I left the forest and started towards the castle. I hadn't been gone too long, probably an hour at most, and I could still get in the front doors. I had to stop just inside the Entrance Hall however and lean against the wall because my leg would no longer support me properly. I pulled away the robes covering my leg and looked down. The gash was the length of my thigh, all the way down to just above my knee and blood was still spilling out. When I looked back I saw a trail of blood following me. With a wave of my wand the blood on the floor disappeared, including the puddle where I was standing. I tried to stand on it again and hissed as a wave of pain shot up my leg. I leaned back on the wall and breathed, trying to block out the pain in my entire body. I found that if I could lean against the wall and use it as a crutch I could walk without too much trouble, however it was very slow and I hoped a teacher or prefect didn't come because there was no way I'ld be able to get away from them.

Somehow I made it to the common room and up to my dorm without collapsing. Making sure all of my roommates were asleep I grabbed the potions I needed from my trunk and made my way to the bathroom. I made sure to close and lock the door and placing a silencing charm around the room, I didn't want to wake up any of the girls sleeping outside. When I looked in the mirror I saw that I was intensely pale and I had blood all over my clothes. The first thing I did was shed my robes and put them in the sink. Then I took the first potion, which made it easier for me to heal. After that I was able to start to heal my wounds with my wand. I had no cuts on my wand arm for which I was thankful.

The first cut I healed was the one on my leg. I dragged my wand up and watched as the muscle and skin knit back together. I wished I had been able to do this in the mansion, but I knew from experience that it would not stay shut and the scars were much more noticeable unless I drank the potion first. I moved on to my stomach, then my arm and finally my back, which was the hardest and most awkward one to heal. When they were all at least closed I drank a blood replenishing potion, I had lost a lot of blood. Another potion to help with the scarring, and another to help with the pain. When I was finished I had dried blood all over my body.

I got in the shower and let the warm water fall over my body, washing away the blood and relaxing my muscles at the same time. I washed the dried blood from my hair and made sure it was all off my skin. I got out and vanished the clothes I had been wearing. They were stained and ripped, I could have fixed them but I was too tired to think of anything other than my bed in the next room.

On my way to my bed I realized that it had taken me longer to get back to the dorm and clean up than I had been gone. However I had no time to dwell on this because as soon as my wards were up and my head hit the pillow I was asleep. Not knowing or caring who was at this moment discussing the bloody and beaten girl they saw enter the school.

I woke up late the next morning. It was half six when I checked the clock. All my muscles were sore from the cruciatus curse yesterday and my cuts were still very painful. I took another potion which lessoned the pain and made my way into the bathroom. All of my roommates were either already gone or still sleeping.

I let the hot water fall over my back and felt my muscles loosen. When I got out and finished getting ready it was already seven. I grabbed my bag and made my way down to the common room. I wasn't surprised to see Regulus waiting for me. He was sitting in a chair reading when I walked up to him. "Hello Regulus." I said.

He looked up, "Hello Ashley, are you okay? you weren't here when I came down half an hour ago." I should of known I would be questioned.

"I'm fine," _Minus the aches all over my body and the fact that I'm all cut up, _"Just stayed up late last night studying." He got up and we started walking to breakfast. My cuts were better but still painful and my limp hadn't gone away completely but it was a lot less noticeable, and you could only see it if you looked closely, to which I was extremely thankful.

We made our way to the Great Hall and sat down to eat. I was continuously checking my sleeves. I was almost halfway done with my meal when Narcissa and her group of dimwitted friends walked up to me. "Hi Ashley!" She said as though she was my best friend. "You look very nice today, I just love your hair." I could tell she was sucking up to me so that I would be popular because as soon as she said it all the other girls stared complimenting me. I gave them a reason to like me by being very kind in response, but I still kept my authority.

When I finished eating I stood up. "It's nice to meet all of you, but Regulus and I have to get to class." He stood and we walked out of the Hall together.

"When did you become so popular Ashley?" He asked me. I just laughed it off.

"Please they just want to get to know me because I'm new." I had to make it seem as though I wasn't trying to be popular.

"Well everyone seems to love you, what class do you have first hour?" he asked

"Double potions with the Gryffindors." I said, without consulting my timetable, I had already memorized it. He made a face as we headed down the to the dungeons. When we reached the potions classroom he stopped.

"I'll be here again after you get out and I'll walk you to your next class." he said

"I have a free period after this." I told him.

"Then you can walk me to class." I laughed at his response, but consented nonetheless before turning around and going into the Potions classroom. I was the first one there but the professor was sitting at his desk. He had a bushy mustache and was rather corpulent. I took a seat at a table in the middle of the room.

It didn't take long for everyone to start arriving. Snape was early and started setting up next to me, I could tell he was excited from the light in his eyes. The Marauders announced their arrival with loud jovial laughter. They set up at the very back of the classroom but I could still hear them talking.

The professor stood up and called everyone to attention. We had to work on the Draught of Living Death. Easy, I had mastered that potion two years ago. I didn't need to open my book or read the instructions on the board, I knew how to make the potion by heart. I went to the supply cabinet to get the necessary ingredients then headed back to my station.

I stirred my potion one final time before pronouncing it done. The only other student finished was Severus. His Draught of Living Death was even better than mine. I bottled my Potion and put it on Slughorn's desk before making my way over to Severus. "I didn't know you were excellent at Potions, Snape." I said when I reached him.

He turned around to look at me "It's a hobby." Was his reply.

I made my way towards his potion, "Do you mind?" I asked motioning towards his potion.

"Go ahead" He replied, busying himself putting his battered potions book away. I grabbed a spoon and dipped it into his potion lifting it up and allowing the potion to fall from the spoon. _Perfect consistency._ I examined the color closely. _Perfect shade._ This potion was perfect. It would be very helpful to the Dark Lord.

"Have you handed a sample in to Slughorn yet?" I asked. He shook his head. "Well you should, you're sure to get full marks." He grabbed a vial and ladled some potion into it. The moment his back was turned I conjured some vials of my own and scooped up the potion before pocketing the vials. _They were sure to be useful. _

Snape returned and cleaned his cauldron with a wave of his wand. I returned to my station and cleaned up before sitting down to wait for the bell. I listened to the students around me talking to each other, helping friends finish. "Yes, now put in that." I heard Remus say. Then more alarmed "No Peter, you put the wrong ingredient in!" I turned around just in time to see Remus duck under the table before Pettigrew's bright orange potion exploded leaving him covered in boils. Black and Potter found this hilarious as they were doubled over in laughter, Remus was emerging from under the table and Pettigrew was whimpering in pain.

Slughorn rushed over "Oh dear," He said, "Off to the hospital wing Mr. Pettigrew. Would you escort him Mr. Lupin?"

"Of course Sir" Remus replied. I smiled silently to myself as Pettigrew passed me still whimpering.

The bell rang not long after the two Gryffindors had left. I grabbed my bag and made my way out the door. In the hallway outside the Potions room all the students were pushing past each other. Someone bumped into me, shoving me into the wall and sending a jolt of pain up from my thigh. "Watch it!" I hissed at the kid who bumped me. I looked up to see none other than James Potter.

When he looked down and noticed me I saw his eyes narrow. "Sorry, I take no notice of slimy Slytherins. Maybe you should watch it instead."

I shoved him back, "Get lost Potter." He looked like he wanted to retaliate but I slipped into the crowd before he could even open his mouth. Once I reached the Entrance Hall I noticed Regulus leaning against a wall, waiting for me. "Hey Reg" I said once I reached him.

"Hey," he replied. "I figured you wouldn't be able to see me down there so I waited up here."

"Thanks. Let's go, what class do you have next?"

"Transfiguration."

After walking Regulus to class I decided to go out by the lake. I sat on the rocks and picked up a pebble. Thinking back to the book I had been reading on wandless magic I figured I might as well try it out now. I placed the pebble on the ground and focused on it. In my head I pictured it lifting off the ground. "_Wingardium Leviosa." _I said. The pebble didn't move. "_Wingardium Leviosa."_ I said again, more forcefully this time. The pebble moved, but it got barely a millimeter of the ground before coming back to rest on the ground. I kept trying.

After half an hour I was able to levitate the pebble a foot off the ground and keep it there for a minute. I felt rather accomplished and decided to head back into the castle. In my relaxed state by the lake practicing magic I had forgotten about my body's precarious state. Unfortunately I was painfully reminded when I tried to stand up. When I tried to use my left leg to stand up too quickly it gave out beneath my weight and I came crashing back down to the ground. Now with a dull throb I carefully and slowly stood up. I grimaced at the pain and grabbed my stuff before continuing- slowly and carefully- back into the castle.

Two people sat side by side watching a girl by the lake. "How can she be going around like it was nothing? She was seriously hurt." one said to the other.

"I don't know, there was so much blood it almost a miracle." The other one nodded in agreement. They sat in silence, both absorbed in their own thoughts until movement caught their eyes. The girl had gotten up. Or at least tried to, she had collapsed when she tried to stand. They watched as she sat on the ground for a couple seconds, collecting herself, before she stood again, slowly and cautiously. Then she made her way back towards the giant oak doors to the school.

"I guess she's not as healthy as she seems." The first one spoke again. Their companion said nothing and just sat watching the entrance to the school, even after the girl had disappeared from view.

* * *

Author's Note: Well? What did you think? Worth the wait? Probably not... haha. But what did you think of Voldemort? And who on Earth saw her! Let me know in a review! Now don't hate me but I don't know when the next update will be. It won't take me three years this time, I promise! (If only because I have someone pushing me to write now! You know who you are...) But I promise I have not given up on this story! Also, I don't know if any of you guys have read my story As The Black Rose Smolders Red, but I'm looking for a Beta to go over that and edit the shit out of it so it can be much improved! So if your interested let me know. As always, please review!

Until next time,

Naflower05


End file.
